Por que comigo!
by Kaah Malfoy
Summary: por que comigo!Oque fiz pra ele?Estou pagando plos meus pecados? Leia e descubra
1. Chapter 1

Bom, essa fic se passa num universo alternativo, a historia me pertence, esta fic ñ visa ganhar lucro e só para o divertimento dos leitores.

**Por que comigo?**

_Querido diário  
Hoje aconteceu algo inesperado._

**S2 Flashback S2**

Encontrei-me com Ino no recreio, estávamos indo beber água, quando voltamos havia um grupinho de garotos que adoram nos perturbar.  
Um deles estava sentado na escada falando com todos que passavam, quando passei com Ino ele segurou a minha mão e disse:  
- estou desesperado. Num tom irônico.

Ino me puxou e fomos almoçar, fomos para nossas formas, infelizmente Ino estuda na 1803 e eu estudo na 1801.  
Tive que agüentar dois tempos de geografia com o Remison, mais isso era paraíso comparado ao que vem a seguir...  
Fui para casa com ela, conversamos por um bom tempo, ate que ela falou daquele garoto, falou coisas que nem eu havia reparado.  
Ele é moreno, aparenta ter uns 15 anos, lindo, com um físico invejável. Ele tem um ar de metido, mas é muito bagunceiro.

Mandei ela fica quieta, ela ia reclamar, mas por sorte já estávamos no portão da minha casa.

No dia seguinte:

Já estava enjoada da aula de Português, foram dois torturantes tempos, já estava na hora do recreio, Ino já me esperava por sorte a sala dela é do lado da minha. Fomos até o pátio do colégio, estudamos no primeiro andar, é só descer uma escada, passar pela área do bebedouro e do refeitório, e já estamos no pátio.

Sentamos nuns banquinhos que há no pátio, comemos nossos lanches, conversamos, e decidimos beber um pouco de água.  
Ino foi na frente me puxando ,ela passou, mais quando percebeu que eu não estava ao seu lado já era tarde, foi que quando estávamos passando, o garoto de ontem se meteu na minha frente me impossibilitando de passar para a área do bebedouro, ele fechou a passagem com o corpo ( ficou na frente da porta ) ,tentei pedir para que ele saísse da minha frente,tentei puxá-lo de lá, isso não adiantou muito, ele ficou imóvel na minha frente com um sorrisinho cínico.

Dei a meia volta e entrei pela entrada do refeitório, passei por lá com protestos da coordenadora de horários que fica naquela área.Encontrei Ino que estava bebendo água, ele tinha certeza que eu já tinha me livrado daquele garoto, ela começou a falar umas besteiras, umas coisas que nem merecem serem escritas aqui.Fomos para nossas formas, pois o sinal havia tocado, do jeito que a diretora é, se nos vê fora de forma, é uma suspensão na certa.

Passaram-se umas 2 horas, nós já estávamos a caminho de nossas casas, Ino falou umas besteiras, entre elas, que o garoto é bonito, concordo com ela nesse ponto, só que nunca admitirei isso pra ela.Já estava perto de casa,quando dei por mim que já estava sozinha, queria saber pra onde Ino tinha ido, sem me dar nem um adeus .

Bom diário por hoje e só.Amanhã escreverei mais coisas em você.

**S2 Flashback OFF S2**

Sakura já estava se arrumando para mais um dia na escola, ela usava um conjunto composto por uma saia azul escuro de pregas, que ia ate dois palmos acima dos joelhos, uma camisa branca de botões com um bolso do lado esquerdo, um casaco azul escuro que batia na cintura, com o emblema da escola bordado na frente, uma gravatinha cinza.Um uniforme perfeito para uma garota de 14 anos.


	2. Diario

**Esta fic num visa obter fins lucrativos.**

**Essa fic se passa num universo alternativo**

**Esta história me pertence, os personagens pertencem ao Kishimiro-sensei.**

_**S2 Flashback S2**__  
_

_Querido Diário, uma situação meio estranha, mas muito usada por jovens garotas, usamos um pobre caderninho, para abrigar nossos cotidianos, alguns segredos, namoros e algumas bobagens..._

_Lá estava eu, dando uma de minhas varias e instrutivas palestras para Ino, num sei como ela me agüenta, mais vamos direto ao assunto._

_Estávamos no recreio, já me dei conta que tudo que me acontece de ruim e neste maldito recreio estávamos conversando com Tenten, uma amiga nossa, que possui certa queda por um garoto mais velho, mais isso não vem ao caso._

_Estávamos numa daquelas famosas rodinhas só de garotas, ai veio o Naruto-kun, meu melhor amigo, um doce de pessoa, só tem um problema, ele adora-me estressar, como todos os dias, o karma de minha vida estava para começar, ele começou a fazer cosquinhas em mim, pedi para ele parar, mis nada adiantou._

_Dei-lhe uns tapas de leve, para ver se ele parava, o chato, revidou,foi a gota d'água , quem ele pensava ser para me bater?!Aí que nossa briga esquentou, sem querer fui o empurrando para uma pilastra que tem no pátio, que segurava a armação do pátio, como estava muito ocupada, batendo no Naruto-kun, nem vi que me aproximava do tal moreno, que estava atrás desta pilastra._

_Após alguns tapas, o Naruto-kun se rendeu, o fiz prometer que nunca mais, iria me fazer cosquinhas, Tenten morria de ri da situação, Ino estava com uma expressão meio travessa que só fui descobrir o porquê mais tarde, tarde demais, em minha opinião_

_Sentamos-nos em um dos bancos que haviam por lá, Ino me puxou pra mais perto, como se quisesse me contar um segredo, antes fosse.Ela me contou, que enquanto estava batendo no Naruto-kun, o moreno me observava com uma cara muito enciumada, que após algum tempo, ele estava com uma presilha de uma garota na mão, e que á tacou no Naruto-kun, que por sorte desviou, e que essa presilha quase pega em min._

_Pensei em três coisas naquele momento:_

_1° Se esta presilha tivesse acertado o Naruto-kun, com toda certeza ele iria arranjar confusão com aquele garoto._

_2° E se esta presilha me acertasse, será que a enfermaria desse colégio aceitaria um garoto a beira da morte?!_

_3°Por que aquele garoto estaria com ciúmes de mim?Nem o conheço, isso que dá dar confiança pra estranhos aff._

_Após algum tempo, Ino e eu já estávamos fazendo o longo caminho para nossas casas, ela não deixou de me atormentar sobre aquele garoto, até Tenten que encontramos no meio do caminho comentou sobre o garoto._

_Parei na frente delas e lhe fiz as perguntas que mais me importunaram nesta ultima semana: Por que comigo?_

_O que eu fiz pra ele?_

_Elas apenas riram e me falaram que ainda tenho muita coisa para aprender, e que com tempo iria descobrir as respostas destas perguntas, sozinhas. Elas me largaram sozinha refletindo sobre isso, só me liguei que estava sozinha quando meu celular tocou._

_**S2 Flashback off S2**_

_  
_Diário, lhe faço estas mesmas perguntas, por que comigo?! O que eu fiz pra ele?

Sei que você nunca ira me responder, mais não custava nada tentar.

Ainda tenho mais coisas a lhe contar!

_**S2 Flashback S2**__  
Tempos vagos, como odeio tempos vagos, era issu que repetia toda vez que isso acontecia, acho que já estão cansados de me ver e ouvir-me falando isso._

_Ganhei dois tempos vagos, acho que alguém está de brincadeira com a minha cara, pois a turma do tal moreno também está de tempo vago, foi a Ino que reparou nisso, sentei-me ao lado da Tenten, a quem lhe pedi o celular emprestado, com certeza não ficaria, uma hora e meia, sentada naquele pátio, maldita hora em que fui esquecer meu celular e as chaves de casa, agora tenho que pedir pra que alguém as guarde na caixa do correio, lugar idiota pra se esconder as chaves, mas era isso ou na planta, aff._

_Liguei para minha mãe, lhe expliquei a situação, lhe implorei para que deixasse a chave naquele lugar, acho que ela fará tudo certo, antes de ir pro trabalho, não mencionei que ela é uma renomada médica que sonha, que a filha siga a profissão, no caso eu._

_Mudando de assunto, nem percebi que, logo ele (o moreno) estava sentado ao meu lado, só me dei conta disso, quando as meninas já estavam fazendo uma festa na minha frente, por causa dos tempos vagos, elas haviam combinado de ir ao shopping, ainda aconteceria muita coisa naquele tempo vago antes do tão temido recreio..._


	3. Nos conhcemos pelas cartas

**12/06/07**

_Querido diário...  
Amanha e o dia que mais odeio de todo ano desde... Sempre.  
O dia dos namorados. Odeio aqueles casais de mãos dadas, abraços e beijos por todo lado.  
O pior disso tudo, e que me obrigam a ir para o colégio, para presenciar esse momento meloso._

**S2 Flashback S2**

Sakura estava distraída olhando as folhas de uma cerejeira pela janela em plena aula de Geografia, Tenten apareceu na porta, pediu licença ao professor para dar um recado para turma aí tem coisa

- Venho avisar que o nosso correio do amor deste ano já no seu lugar (numa mesinha que ficava em frente ao portão do refeitório).

**S2 Fim do flashback S2**

Ela piscou pra min, e foi para outra turma. O sinal do recreio tocou, já estava a caminho do lugar onde fico sentada todo recreio pensando na vida, mais fui interrompida por uma garota muito lindinha que aparentava ter uns 12 anos.  
Ela me entregou uma carta, e falo que caso eu queira responder a mesma e só procurá-la, ela chama-se Hinata.

Fui para o meu lugar, guardei a carta no bolso do meu casaco, comi meu lanche e voltei para a sala, me sentei e fui ler aquela misteriosa carta.

_Tenho lhe observado a cada recreio ou a cada momento que posso.  
Você sabia que pelo meio da observação descobrimos várias coisas de uma pessoa?!  
Só não entendo por que uma menina tão linda vai passar o dia dos namorados sozinha, e por que ela se recusa a ser feliz.  
Você poderia me explicar isso?_

Um amigo...

Sakura ficou meio surpresa com a carta mais resolveu entrar na brincadeira, que mal poderia lhe acontecer, a vida já era tão triste assim.

Ela descobriu que Hinata era da 6° serie, uma garota muito tímida, com poucos amigos, ela estudava no mesmo andar.

Sakura respondeu a carta, e foi procurar a menina, que se encontrava sentada em um balanço olhando para o vento, o que a fazia se lembrar de si.

- Hinata. Chamou-a calmamente.  
A menina saiu de seus devaneios e a cumprimentou.  
- Oi sakura, vejo que resolveu responder a carta. A garota deu um breve sorriso.  
A menina ruboriza por alguns instantes, e estende a carta para Hinata  
- Você poderia entregar esta carta para pessoa que me enviou?  
-Claro. Ela pegou a carta e colocou no bolso do casaco, e ambas voltaram, pois o sinal do fim do recreio havia tocado.

Naquele mesmo balanço agora estava um garoto de aparente 14,15 anos, sentado, lendo uma carta.  
_Olá.  
Não entendi como esta garota não percebe que esta sendo observada, mais algo me diz que ela vai prestar mais atenção de agora em diante.  
Ela deve passar este dia inútil a qual você mencionou sozinha, por falta de apego a esta data ou por escolha.  
E você, passará esta data com alguém especial, ou escrevendo mais uma carta talvez?  
Até._

Sakura.  


O garoto sorriu divertido com o que acabara de ler, começou a escrever outra carta para a jovem com algumas respostas e perguntas.

Na hora da saída Hinata avistou Sakura sozinha e correu até ela.  
- Oi Sakura, lhe mandaram isso. A garota mostrou outra carta.  
- Obrigada, Sakura sorriu e pegou a carta, guardou-a na mochila  
- Hinata, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?  
- Desde que não seja sobre quem lhe envia estas cartas, pode.  
A nossa protagonista pensou um pouco e respondeu gentilmente.  
- Se é assim, se você puder responder só uma pergunta que não tem muito a ver com esta pessoa, estará me fazendo um grande favor.  
- Qual é a pergunta?  
- Por que você entrega essas cartas?  
- Por que o destino quis que você assim. A garota sorriu de tal forma que Sakura percebeu que a menina não falaria mais nada.  
Despediram-se e cada uma foi para sua casa.

Sakura entrou na sua casa, deixando seus sapatos na sala, foi direto para seu quarto, trocou de roupa, e se sentou na cama para ler a carta.

_Talvez ela não perceba por que esta sempre olhando para o vento ou para as cerejeiras do caminho.   
Escolha talvez, pois ela é muito bela para estar sozinha nunca a vi com nenhum garoto.  
Bom. Não tenho ninguém pra passar esta data a qual você odeia tanto.  
Responde-me uma pergunta doce jovem, dos olhos cor de esmeralda?  
Por que você sempre está sozinha, e têm poucas amigas, sendo tão popular?  
Seu amigo...  
_

A garota começou a rir, se a vida queria brincar com ela, por que não daria esta chance a ela?!

Era mais uma manhã gelada de inverno naquela cidade, Sakura estava com o seu uniforme de sempre, só tinha um detalhe, seus longos cabelos cor de rosa estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, a qual chamou à atenção de todos que a viram.  
Não sabia o motivo da mudança de penteado, talvez fosse uma coisa para quebrar a rotina, ou não, mais isso não lhe importava agora.  
Logo que entrou na escola, avistou Ino e Tenten conversando, as garotas adoraram e estranharam a mudança da amiga.  
Ela se retirou da rodinha e foi andando para sala, no seu andar a vistou Hinata sentada num banquinho, a cumprimentou e lhe entregou uma carta. Hinata sorriu, estava adorando aquilo tudo, mesmo não sabendo o motivo.  
Ambas foram para suas salas.

Um garoto que estava observando Sakura deu um sorriso curioso e foi para sua sala, que ficava na frente da sala dela.

continua ...


End file.
